La Cenicienta de Inazuma
by Hikari Kazemaru
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre, la vida de Kazemaru no deslumbraba un futuro feliz más teniendo que soportar a tan horrible familia. Pobre doncel, tan joven y bello como un ángel que se le han roto sus alas. Siempre llorando en la chimenea sin importarle quedar lleno de cenizas. Será que podrá volver a reír, destino mira a este desdichado joven. YAOI


La Cenicienta de Inazuma

Érase una vez en el mágico reino de Inazuma…

Vivía un poderoso general y aristócrata; el gran señor Kudou Kazemaru con su pequeño y único hijo llamado Ichirouta, aunque la madre del pequeño murió en el parto; ambos eran felices y su enorme mansión siempre estaba llena de risas

Pero poco después del doceavo cumpleaños de su hijo, el señor Kudou descubrió que sufría una grave enfermedad y temiendo por su hijo… no tardo en casarse de nuevo; con la distinguida Hitomiko Kira quien además de ser la heredera de una gran fortuna tenía dos hijas de la edad de Ichirouta: Natsumi y Fuyuka.

El día de la partida de su padre, el joven lloró por tres días enteros. La cruel madrastra tomó el control de ambas fortunas, despidió a la servidumbre y le asignó todas sus tareas al pobre Kazemaru ya que Natsumi y Fuyuka estaban celosas de él; porque era un doncel muy hermoso, siempre amable y de puro corazón amado por todos quienes le conocían por su infinita bondad.

Hitomiko temiendo por el futuro de sus hijas; no dudó en arrebatarle todo lo que tenía, hasta su propia habitación y lo mandó a dormir en el ático de la mansión.

Sin importar los malos tratos que le daban, los harapos que vestía y que lo hicieran trabajar como esclavo; Kazemaru seguía creciendo cada vez más hermoso y nunca dejó de sonreír ni de ser amable con todos. Solo en las noches solía sentarse frente a la chimenea de la cocina, al fondo de la mansión para llorar la muerte de su querido padre y sus ropas siempre terminaban llenas de cenizas.

Las tres malvadas mujeres para burlarse de Ichirouta, le apodaron Cenicienta

Cuatro años después

Las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a sonar por todo el reino, comenzaba a amanecer y Kazemaru terminaba de alimentar a los caballos, rápidamente corrió dentro de la cocina; tenía que llevar el desayuno a su familia antes de que despertaran o empezarían a gritar como locas. Justo al servir la última taza de té… se escuchó el ruido de tres campanas y el grito de "¡Cenicienta!"

Estoy en camino – dijo Kazemaru tomando las bandejas

Todo pintaba para ser un día cualquiera, siempre la misma historia para el desdichado doncel pero... el destino decretó lo contrario

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Kazemaru estaba haciendo sus labores mientras sus hermanastras repasaban su lección de piano y su madrastra trabajaba en su oficina. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, el joven terminó de limpiar una copa de plata para dirigirse a la puerta

¿Quién podrá ser? – se preguntó Kazemaru

Buenos días señorito – saludó un soldado

Buenos días – respondió el saludo con una reverencia

Aquí tiene – dijo entregándole una carta – Es un mensaje urgente del rey

Muchas gracias por traer la carta – se despidió Kazemaru

Él estaba muy emocionado, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que decía la carta por lo que salió corriendo, tocó la puerta de la sala donde practicaban sus hermanastras y siguió corriendo directo a la oficina de la mansión

¿Qué sucede contigo? – dijo molesta Fuyuka

Te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy en mi oficina – le regañó Hitomiko

Lo siento señora, pero acaba de llegar un mensaje urgente de palacio – dijo el chico

¡Palacio! – gritaron las hermanas mientras le arrebataban la carta

Soy la mayor ¡Yo debo abrirla! – dijo Natsumi pero su madre le arrebató el escrito

Por unos minutos, no lo olvides – dijo Fuyuka

Dice que se llevará a cabo un gran baile en palacio esta noche, donde se presentará al príncipe Mamoru como el heredero de la corona del reino. Y que todos los súbditos del reino están invitados con el fin de familiarizarse con su futuro gobernante – leyó Hitomiko sorprendida

El príncipe Mamoru es tan guapo – suspiró Fuyuka

No te ilusiones hermana porque cuando el príncipe me vea; no tendrás oportunidad – dijo Natsumi alabándose

Cenicienta deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo y ayuda a mis hijas a prepararse; el baile comienza a las ocho en punto – gritó Hitomiko

Sí, señora – dijo Kazemaru

¡Ah! Y recuérdame conseguirte algo decente con lo que puedas entrar – dijo la señora

Aunque no pasarás de la zona de criados, no puedes dejarnos en vergüenza – dijo Fuyuka

A sus órdenes – dijo el doncel triste

El pobre de Kazemaru pasó el resto del día corriendo de un lado al otro; planchando, lavando, llevando y buscando ropa y joyas para sus hermanastras, además de tener que ayudar a vestirlas y peinarlas.

Al final las hermanas vestían sus mejores vestidos con sus joyas más valiosas. Y aunque eran muy bonitas tenían un gran defecto: su enorme egoísmo.

Kazemaru quedó maravillado con el palacio, todo le parecía como salido un sueño; la señora y sus hijas entraron al gran salón mientras Kazemaru se quedó solo en la sala de criados.

Salón principal

Príncipe no te ves muy feliz – dijo Atsuya riendo

Saben que me suelo aburrir en los bailes – dijo Endou

Estamos de acuerdo en eso – dijo Fudou adormilado

Puede que sea molesto pero tienes que tolerarlo – dijo Kidou

¿Por qué no bailas con alguien? – preguntó Genda

No estoy muy seguro de que sea buena idea – dijo Endou

Bueno, mínimo camina por el salón – dijo Atsuya

Recuerde que la idea de este baile es que se familiarice con su pueblo – dijo Fubuki

Está bien – dijo el príncipe

Estaremos aquí – dijo Kidou

Mamoru caminó por todo el salón y ni siquiera pasó su mirada sobre Natsumi y Fuyuka; el príncipe no tardo en hartarse de todo y salir del salón, cuando buscando la salida; observó a un hermoso doncel

El doncel estaba regando las flores del jardín, después vio un cuadro inclinado y después de colocarlo de forma correcta, ayudó a una niña que no podía caminar porque su vestido quedo atorado entre unas zarzas, no era su deber hacer todo eso porque no era un criado de palacio; le reconocería si lo fuera pero seguía ayudando amablemente a las personas. Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención al príncipe Mamoru, fue la linda sonrisa que no desaparecía de los labios del chico lo que hizo que se acercarse al peli-azul

¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo? – preguntó Endou

Estoy esperando a mi madrastra y a mis hermanastras – respondió Kazemaru

Te ves muy triste – dijo Endou sentándose a su lado

Es que este lugar me recordó a mi padre – dijo Ichirouta

¿Qué le sucedió a tu padre? Si puedo saber – le preguntó el príncipe

El peli-azul le contó su historia sin mencionar su nombre ni el de sus padres, menos el nombre de las Kira.

Lo lamento mucho – dijo el castaño

No pasa nada – dijo Kazemaru secando sus lágrimas

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Endou

Me dicen Cenicienta – contestó el doncel

Ven conmigo – dijo Endou tomando su mano

¿A dónde? – dijo frenándolo

Al baile, mereces divertirte – dijo el príncipe

Pero si me ven, estaría en grandes problemas – dijo Kazemaru

De eso yo me encargo – dijo el castaño tomando su mano

Se fueron corriendo tomados de la mano, salieron de la sala y atravesaron una puerta secreta para llegar a un cuarto muy misterioso

¿Qué haces aquí Endou? – preguntó Sakuma vistiendo un hermoso vestido gris

Él es Cenicienta – dijo el príncipe señalándoles al doncel – Sé que pueden hacerse cargo

No puedo salir así, necesito que no me reconozcan – dijo Kazemaru

Además ese traje es tan anticuado – dijo Midorikawa con un vestido verde

Endou esperamos a fuera – dijo Sakuma empujándolo fuera de la sala

Justo cuando el príncipe salió, guiaron a Kazemaru hasta una linda habitación llena de hermosos vestidos, joyas y zapatos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico vestía un hermoso vestido color menta con hilos de oro, unas zapatillas con un corazón, guantes a la muñeca del mismo color y holanes blancos, sencillo pero muy elegante. Soltaron su cabello y le colocaron una hermosa diadema blanca con una rosa azul al lado derecho

Te ves genial – dijo Midorikawa

¿De verdad soy yo? – dijo Kazemaru sorprendido al verse al espejo

Y aún falta lo mejor – dijo Ryuuji cargando una caja de donde salió una pequeña hada azul

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el doncel

Es tu hada madrina – dijo Sakuma

No sé si esto está bien – dijo Kazemaru

Pequeño ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste y te sentiste libre? Disfruta esta noche – dijo la pequeña hada quien agitó su varita haciendo más hermoso su vestido, pues los holanes y los detalles en oro junto con su rosa obtuvieron un hermoso brillo y sus zapatillas se convirtieron de cristal

Muchas gracias, muchas gracias a todos – dijo Kazemaru a punto de llorar

De nada mi hermoso pequeño, pero debes saber que el hechizo durará solo hasta la media noche – dijo el hada volviendo a su caja

Con la última campanada de la media noche, todo desaparecerá – le advirtió Sakuma

Y volverás a vestir ese horrible traje café – dijo Midorikawa

Aunque Kazemaru entró sin decir palabra al gran salón, inmediatamente todos giraron su mirada sobre el doncel. El chico en el fondo estaba muy nervioso, así que decidió servirse una taza de té; pero de la nada un sirviente lo hizo en su lugar. El joven le agradeció con una reverencia y tomo asiento en una solitaria mesa.

Muchas gracias – le agradeció Kazemaru

No es nada ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó Endou

Kazemaru aceptó la invitación y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de un hermoso vals, ambos estaban tan embelesados disfrutando aquel baile que se olvidaron del tiempo, Ichirouta se sentía muy feliz como hacía años que no lo era. Pero la primera campanada de la media noche; lo regresó a la realidad

Tengo que irme, mi familia en cualquier momento se irá – dijo Kazemaru soltando las manos del príncipe

Pero aun no me has dicho dónde vives – preguntó Endou sosteniendo su mano

Lo siento pero me pueden descubrir – dijo el doncel preocupado liberando su mano

El peli-azul comenzó su escape, Endou corría tras de él pero el joven logró huir al encontrar la puerta de servicio al lado de las escaleras; tanta era su prisa que perdió una zapatilla la cual rodó por las escaleras.

Todo ha terminado – dijo Kazemaru escuchando la última campanada del reloj y su hermoso vestido desapareció; pero el joven no estaba triste pues descubrió que aún conservaba su otra zapatilla de cristal. Cuando la tomó, su par de gastados zapatos tomaron su lugar – Muchas gracias por todo

Kazemaru abrazo su zapatilla y la escondió entre sus ropas, salió corriendo por el pasillo y se volvió a sentar en aquel rincón solitario donde todo empezó

¡Cenicienta! Vámonos – gritó Hitomiko enfadada

¿Se divirtieron? – preguntó Kazemaru

¡Para nada! – gritó Fuyuka

Apareció una persona que nunca antes habíamos visto y el príncipe no le quito la vista – dijo Natsumi

Era un doncel muy lindo – dijo Fuyuka

Serás tonta, era una doncella extranjera – dijo Natsumi

Eso es lo que menos importa – les gritó su madre

Cenicienta hubieras visto, vestía el vestido más hermoso que haya conocido – dijo Fuyuka

Me pregunto con qué telas fue fabricado – dijo Hitomiko

Kazemaru se reía interiormente, al parecer no lograron reconocerlo. A la mañana siguiente cuando apenas Ichirouta terminaba de vestirse logró escuchar el llamado de su madrastra

¿Qué extraño? Es muy temprano – pensó el joven – Voy señora ¿Sucede algo?

¿Dónde están mis hijas? – preguntó Hitomiko

Están durmiendo en sus habitaciones – respondió Kazemaru

Despierta a Fuyuka, sirve el desayuno en el comedor inmediatamente – le ordeno la señora

Con bastante trabajo y prisas logró levantar a la peli-morada a tiempo para servir el desayuno, ambas chicas aún estaban adormiladas y en camisón cuando se sentaron a desayunar en el comedor

¿Por qué tenemos que desayunar aquí? – dijo Natsumi

Aún tengo mucho sueño – dijo Fuyuka quejándose

No sean tontas y terminen de desayunar rápido, hoy es un día muy importante – dijo Hitomiko

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Fuyuka molesta

¿Recuerdan a la persona que salió corriendo del baile a la medianoche? – dijo su madre

Sí ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras? – preguntó Natsumi

El príncipe quedó profundamente enamorado y además resulta que dicha persona perdió una de sus zapatillas en su escape, ahora el rey ha mandado al honorable coronel a buscar a la persona dueña de la zapatilla pues es su única pista para encontrarle – dijo Hitomiko

Entonces si lograse quedarle a una de nosotras – dijo Fuyuka

Podría casarse con el príncipe – exclamó Natsumi

¡Cenicienta! Olvida el desayuno y tus tareas, ven aquí ahora mismo – gritó Natsumi

Aquí estoy – dijo Kazemaru saliendo de la cocina con todo y delantal

Tendremos importantes visitas, ayuda a mis hijas a vestirse ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – dijo la señora

Como usted diga – dijo el doncel hastiado de arreglar a las hermanas

Pasaron tres horas enteras para que las hermanas estuvieran felices con sus atuendos y con el cabello perfectamente arreglado

Bueno Cenicienta, ahora regresa a hacer tus tareas – dijo Hitomiko

Que aún no has fregado el piso de la cocina – dijo Natsumi riéndose

Como ordene señora – dijo Kazemaru con una reverencia

¿Cuándo llegara el coronel? – preguntó Fuyuka

No ha de tardar – respondió su madre

Kazemaru se dirigió a la cocina, dejo su delantal en una silla y justo cuando salió al pozo en busca de agua para fregar el piso; el sonido de una trompeta casi logra que se le resbalase la cubeta

Debe ser él – gritó Fuyuka

Recuerda tus modales, tonta – dijo Natsumi dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza

Buenos días coronel – dijo Hitomiko abriendo la puerta permitiéndole la entrada

Ante ustedes el honorable coronel Hiroto Kiyama y el real doncel Ryuuji Midorikawa – dijo el paje

Es un honor – dijeron las tres presentes

Como fieles sirvientes de nuestro rey, venimos cumpliendo su orden de probar esta bella zapatilla a todas las doncellas y donceles del reino con el fin de encontrar a quien se convertirá en el consorte de nuestro querido príncipe heredero; Endou Mamoru – declamo Hiroto mostrando la zapatilla de cristal

Señoritas, necesitamos que tomen asiento para que nuestro paje Kurimatsu les pueda probar la zapatilla – dijo Ryuuji seriamente

Mientras tanto en palacio

¿Lo encontraron? – preguntó Endou entusiasmado

Por lo que nos has dicho, puede ser Ichirouta Kazemaru – dijo Kidou

Desde la muerte del general Kazemaru no escuchaba ese apellido – dijo Fudou

¿Dónde vive? – preguntó Endou eufórico

Aquí esta – dijo Kidou dándole un papel – Mucha suerte

El príncipe tomo el papel y salió corriendo del lugar, a buscar su caballo

De verdad que ese idiota está enamorado – dijo Fudou

Cállate – le regaño Kidou dándole un codazo en las costillas

Regresando a la mansión

A esta señorita tampoco le calza – dijo Kurimatsu

No puede ser – se quejó Fuyuka

A la pelirroja le aprieta y a la otra le queda grande – le susurro Midorikawa a Hiroto detrás de su abanico

Justo cuando el paje coloco la zapatilla en su cojín, Endou entro a la casa estruendosamente guiado por la hermosa melodía que el viento le susurro desde la entrada; tomo la zapatilla y siguió de prisa su camino.

A nadie le dio tiempo de reaccionar, todos quedaron atónitos entonces Midorikawa siguió con calma al príncipe, Endou se topó con las caballerizas y cuidadosamente se acercó a la portezuela de la cocina, por ahí pudo observar a cierto doncel cantando mientras fregaba el piso ¡Era él!

Sin dudar abrió la puerta y Kazemaru se sorprendió al verle; Endou le ayudó a levantarse del piso y le abrazó con fuerza mientras sostenía la zapatilla

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – dijo Kazemaru dejando escapar unas lagrimas

No podía dejarte ir, no puedo soportar la idea de que una persona tan maravillosa como tu; viva trabajando como esclavo de su propia casa. Tenía que encontrarte para poder decirte que te amo – dijo Endou secando sus lagrimas

Yo también te amo – dijo Kazemaru sacando la otra zapatilla de sus ropas para corresponder su abrazo

Midorikawa entró a la cocina y delicadamente tomo la zapatilla de cristal que Endou sostenía; el peli-verde regreso a la sala como si nada hubiera pasado y coloco la zapatilla en su lugar.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hiroto

Nada, podemos seguir – dijo Ryuuji

Bueno no hay ninguna persona más que pueda probarse la zapatilla ¿Verdad? – preguntó Hiroto

No su señoría – respondió Hitomiko

Se están olvidando de alguien – dijo Endou llevando de la mano a Kazemaru

El joven doncel se sentó sobre la silla aterciopelada, el paje Kurimatsu le ofreció la zapatilla de cristal al príncipe quien arrodillándose frente a Kazemaru le colocó su zapatilla. Le calzaba perfectamente, y para mayor sorpresa de casi todos los presentes; Kazemaru les mostró la zapatilla faltante y se lo colocó luciendo el par.

Ambos se pudieron se pie, se tomaron de las manos y el hada madrina del doncel apareció brindándole un hermoso vestido color celeste a juego con sus zapatillas sin contar su hermosa rosa azul atada a su muñeca.

Ichirouta Kazemaru ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? – le preguntó Endou

Sí – respondió Kazemaru sonrojado

Pueblo entero ¡Se ha encontrado al prometido del príncipe! – anunció Hiroto

Suenen trompetas, que se entere todo el reino – dijo Midorikawa

Endou y Kazemaru salieron aprisa de la casa, mientras que Hitomiko y sus hijas ardían en radia guardando sus insultos temiendo por sus posibles consecuencias; el príncipe subió sobre su caballo a Kazemaru, Hiroto y Midorikawa corrieron dentro de su carruaje con Kurimatsu detrás de ellos; el paje tomo las riendas de los caballos después de hacer resonar su trompeta para comenzar su marcha hacia palacio.

Al llegar a palacio el primero en recibirlo fue Sakuma con un gran abrazo, Endou les presentó a todos sus amigos y sinceramente Kazemaru se sintió un poco incómodo pues todos venían de grandes familias o tenían además grandes cargos en la corte

¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Genda

Me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta – respondió el chico

¿Eres el hijo del gran general Kazemaru? No puedo creerlo – dijo Tachimukai

En ese momento entraron los padres de Endou, quienes no tardaron nada en recibirlo como su hijo. La boda se celebró la semana siguiente, el palacio fue totalmente adornado con rosas azules y se preparó un gran banquete junto a un espléndido baile en palacio pero Kazemaru fue quien más resalto en la celebración.

Vestía un traje blanco con hilos de plata, un fino cinturón de plata sujetaba una hermosa cola larga de vestido de novia con su eterna coleta, un ramo de rosas azules además de su broche. El traje de ambos novios tenían ese brillo único que les regalo el hada azul.

De las hermanastras y su madrastra nunca se volvió a saber, se fueron del reino al no poder soportar ser testigos de la felicidad de Cenicienta; después de que el rey les impidió vender la mansión de los Kazemaru. Ahora Mamoru e Ichirouta pasan su tiempo libre ahí.

Un año después

Les tenemos a todos una gran noticia – dijo Ichirouta

Hemos organizado esta pequeña reunión para decirles que… ¡Vamos a ser padres! – dijo Endou

Todos sus amigos y los reyes explotaron en gozó.

Tenemos que organizar todo para el bebé – dijo Sakuma

El bebé tendrá todo lo mejor – dijo la Reina

Yo me encargare de toda su ropita – dijo Midorikawa emocionado

Espero que sea una niña tan hermosa como su madre – dijo Endou

Es verdad, faltan mujeres en esta familia – dijo la Reina feliz

Yo solo quiero que nuestro bebé nazca en la casa de mi padre – dijo Kazemaru

Así será – dijo el Rey

FIN


End file.
